


Snowball and a Fight

by Koneko_san_10969, Reicchi



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: I still suck in translation, M/M, guilty Taka, it was really hard, sulky Toru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko_san_10969/pseuds/Koneko_san_10969, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicchi/pseuds/Reicchi
Summary: Taka just decided to play snowballs with Toru. And here is the result.





	Snowball and a Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TORUKAisJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/gifts).
  * A translation of [Snowball and Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465161) by Koneko-chan and Reicchi. 



> After our first work for 25 Days of Toruka Christmas Justice-san said that it was not enough for her and she wants a smut sooo here you are~
> 
> We posted it so late cuz today is Justice-san's birthday and it's a little present for heer for everything she did for everyone in this fandom 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENTAI GODDESS  
> We love you so much hohohoho
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm really sorry for all mistakes. English is still not my first language T^T
> 
> — Reicchi

 

 

This time they decided to spend their Christmas weekend _together_.

 

Ended another tour, all ONE OK ROCK members gathered in a huge cottage outside the city to rest from the hustle and bustle of big city.

 

The drummer and the bassist of the band took their wives and children with them, and Taka and Toru... grabbed a box of condoms and a liter of lubricant... well, they just were together. _Together_.

 

Perhaps this idea might seem strange, because they spent most of their lives together, it would seem that they should all be sick of each other, but, in fact, moments when they were not going _as a group_ , but simply as close friends, were not so frequent. They were always _busy_ with something, but in the end, they are _family_. One large family united by music, so now they were here again _all together_ — in the courtyard in front of a large wooden house. The winter sun was so brightly reflected from the white snow, forcing everyone to squint, and their cheeks were tingling from the cold air — it was really good to be outside. Ah, this day _began so nicely_...

 

Michelle and Kaori played on a snowy playground with their children — with these charming little angels wrapped in warm clothes so that only their little noses and little eyes were visible.

 

Ryota pacifiedly grilled a barbecue with Tomoya, until a _very_ sinister, _very_ dangerous Moriuchi appeared on the horizon and didn’t attack the drummer, shoving him into a snowdrift and throwing a ton of snow into the screaming Tomoya.

 

_Peace_.

 

Something — _someone_ , to be exact — wasn’t enough for completing this peace.

 

“Maybe we will eat everything without Toru, since he is idle?” among the Tomoya's cries and the cunning laughter of Takahiro, the voice of the bassist rang out. Taka let off a fluttering drummer, who immediately crawled away from him, saving his own skin.

 

_That's it! Toru!_

 

The vocalist narrowed his eyes when he found the figure of their leader — Toru stood on the porch of a wooden house and leaning on the railing watched the games of the youngest participants of this journey, blowing cigarette smoke into the air. As usual, in his own dreamy little world.

 

_Ah, there you are, Toru-san..._

 

Taka stared at the back of his lover, completely forgetting that he had neglected the still beaten Tomo. All his thoughts had already turned to Toru, a mischievous and slightly _frightening_ smile appeared on his lips.

 

_Snowball fight!_

 

The vocalist squatted down, starting to sculpt a snowball with his hands protected by warm mittens. Too carefully sculpt, to be honest. His eyes glittered, and a wide childish smile played on his lips as he pressed a ball in his hands, making it bigger and _bigger_.

 

In the end, what a winter without a snow battle? Of course, this unemotional shit considers himself a serious adult man — _unlike someone_ — and doesn't like to play, but the snow was created to throw it, and _Ossan_ certainly won’t hurt to warm up a little. In the end, what's wrong with _playing a little bit_?

 

With these thoughts, Taka finished sculpt his snowball.

 

“Ne, Toru-san!”

 

The leader slowly turned to Takahiro’s clear voice. “Huh? What's u—"

 

But he did not have time to _finish_ his sentence, because the vocalist sent a massive, dense snowball into flight with all his force...

 

There was a strangled cry, and Toru, reeling, slumped onto the porch, clutching at his face. The unfinished cigarette fell out of his fingers into the snow, immediately extinguished.

 

The wild laughter of the rhythm section, who almost fell to the ground, shook the air, but despite general merriment, the smile slowly slipped from Takahiro's puffy lips.

 

_Damn it…_

 

The guitarist groaned and moaned, standing falterly on shaky legs and still pressing his palms to his face.

 

_This is not good at all..._

 

It was an _accident_. He did not want to do this, he planned to throw a snowball at his chest or even thought that a ball would break on the railing, but a huge piece of snow hit the guitarist right on the nose.

 

Taka rushed to the veranda, his heart pounding at insane speed as he ran up to the porch, probably fearing that he had just killed his lover with a snowball, or from fear that the guitarist would get angry and kill him. Perhaps both at the same time.

 

"What the fuck, Taka?!" the guitarist roared, shoving snow from his face.

 

Takahiro flinched and then froze in place, his wide-open eyes — _worried and somewhat frightened_ — stumbled upon Toru’s angry face. His eyes, god, his eyes just burned with anger, he was breathing heavily, opening his mouth, and his nose...

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

 

"You broke my nose!" Toru screamed, wiping with his finger the bright red... _Oh my God! It's blood... He's bleeding!_

 

"I... I didn't want to! I wasn't going to hit you in the face!" Taka shouted, rushing to the guitar player and starting to fuss anxiously around him. "Forgive me! I'm sorry, Toru-san!"

 

Takahiro continued to rush around the wounded leader, although there was no good from him. He tried desperately not to panic and figure out what to do, but the look of Toru’s bloody face horrified him.

 

Finally, enlightenment descended on Moriuchi.

 

"You need to hold something cold!" quickly realizing, the vocalist hastily made another _snowball_ and stretched it to Toru. "Hold it on to prevent a bruise..." he even tried to smile encouragingly and somewhat awkwardly.

 

The guitarist looked for a few seconds at the snowball stretched to him, then at Taka, clamping his bleeding nose, and then abruptly snatched a ball from the hands of other. "Fuck off with these snowballs, Taka," he almost hissed, throwing a snowball at the vocalist’s head, and turned around, hiding in the house.

 

With a gasp, Taka rushed after him.

 

He bursted in the house, pull his winter boots off in the hallway, trying to catch up with the leader, who fiercely headed for the kitchen, leaving his jacket wallowing somewhere in the genkan.

 

But for a start, before facing the angry Toru again, Taka had to search — very quickly and carefully — half of the house in search of a first-aid kit that could help him save his lover’s life.

 

 "What the fuck do you want?" digging in the freezer, the guitarist yelled at Takahiro, who was bustling about alongside, trying to hand him a piece of cotton wool. "Get off me already!"

 

"I just want to help! You need to plug your nose, you have a bloo—"

 

"YOU ALREADY _HELPED_ SO MUCH!" he snapped, snatching the cotton wool from Takahiro's palm, and the vocalist instantly cringed into a pity, scared lump. Toru rarely let emotions take over him, it was... it was unusual to see him so angry, and Taka thought that he was ready, _I don’t know_ , just strangle him with his own hands or something. But instead, Toru simply walked past him in the direction of the living room.

 

"Toru! Toru wait! Forgive me, Toooruu!!!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rhythm section burst in the house with fragrant steaming meat, meeting with a very _spectacular_ picture. In the chair sat _very_ sullen, _very_ offended, _very_ unhappy Toru-san, holding a bag of frozen vegetables to the bridge of his nose, and the vocalist was squatting beside him, looking anxiously at his face... However, Toru did not pay any attention to the guilty Moriuchi.

 

" _Anoo_ , let's eat..." Tomoya tried to clear the air. In addition, everyone — well, except for the quarreled couple — wanted to eat a lot more than look at two annoying sour faces.

 

The guitarist stood up, and Taka, who had previously relied on his legs, almost flopped on his butt, but Toru dismissively pay no heed to it and headed for the table, dramatically stuffing his nose with cotton wool, followed by the guilty glance of a _completely_ ignored vocalist...

 

He did not talk to him all day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taka sat down on the edge of the bed, sighed heavily and very annoyed — the reason for this was the notorious guitarist who now leaned on the pillows and, frowning, look into the phone — diligently pretending not to notice his presence.

 

_Huuuuuh, sulking bastard._

 

The vocalist sighed again — _loudly_ — attracting attention. Toru looked up at him.

 

"Toru-san, stop being offended."

 

"You almost broke my nose."

 

Taka rolled his eyes, snorting irritably. "I fucking apologized for it already a thousand times. How much can you huff and puff?"

 

“My face still hurts,” he replied calmly.

 

_Ghhh_ , Taka gritted his teeth. He would like to crack his fist over this face once again — _an annoyingly beautiful face, by the way_ — because Toru had definitely emoted and sulked for too long, but he did not do that. Ah, Taka is too indulgent to this nasty _ossan_ today.

 

In the end, the vocalist believed that he was smart enough to figure out _how to act_ in this situation. Moriuchi always had one _win-win_ in stock, which, he was sure, would force the guitarist to thaw. Taka decided that now was the time to launch it.

 

“Okay,” he changed his tone of voice, raising his eyebrows with a hint. "What should I _do_ to you _forgive_ me?"

 

Toru snorted and stared at him with his huge eyes. For a while, he simply looked at the vocalist in response with his usual indifference, but then the ever-impenetrable mask on his face cracked, the corners of his mouth twitched, after which those thin perfect lips stretched into a wide grin.

 

“Finally,” Taka smiled triumphantly. He knew what to offer to the offended Toru.

 

"Come here."

 

“A spoiled bastard,” Moriuchi smiled, crawling towards him, playfully and gracefully, like a cat. "Finally you stopped sulking."

 

Instead of answering, Toru simply grabbed the vocalist by the waist, pulling him closer to him.

 

Taka saddled his hips, hugging the leader by the shoulders and raising a little to cover his face today with tender kisses.

 

“Poor Toru-san,” he whispered, before touching his skin with his lips again. “You suffered so much today,” Taka pulled away, starting to slowly stroke his face with his fingers, the soft pads of his fingers touched his chin and slightly hooked his parted lips, lingering on his cheeks.

 

"Well, what do you want?" purred Takahiro, caressing his skin. He leaned over his face again — his lips were _centimeters_ from the cheek of Toru. “How is Toru-san set to have sex today?” he added already quieter, burning the skin of the guitarist with his hot breath. "Will you _fuck me_ rudely or will you _love me_ gently?"

 

Toru just snorted at his words and smiled mysteriously before covering Takahiro’s puffy lips with his own — they immediately opened up to meet him, letting the guitarist's tongue enter the soft warmth of his mouth.

 

It's nothing, that Taka’s stupid trick, after which Toru pouted like a fucking offended boy, spoiled this day. They could still enjoy the evening — _smoothly turning into the night_ — leisurely making love...

 

That was how Takahiro thought while they exchanged sensual kisses, while the guitarist's palms stroked his lower back, tantalizingly  touching his skin, trying to slip down to get under the fabric of his sports home pants. And he did it, Taka groaned softly when Toru’s fingers gripped his ass.

 

It seems that it was time to move on to more active actions than just kissing, and the vocalist probably had his own plan for how to earn the leader's forgiveness.

 

Toru felt Taka gently pushing him in the chest, pressing his warm palms, thereby trying to make the guitarist to lie back on the bed, without interrupting the kiss.

 

But—

 

_Oh no, guilty assholes today will be fucked pressing into the mattress._

 

—Takahiro’s plans never came true today...

 

Toru grabbed him by the shoulders and knocked Taka onto the bed, quickly pulling the singer's pants off along with the laundry.

 

"Hey, be careful!" he hissed when Toru painfully scratched his skin with his nails.

 

“Shut up,” the guitarist said sharply, reaching for lubricant.

 

And Taka, was already ready to begin to resent the such _careless_ treatment of his _precious_ body, immediately shut up, because in the Toru's voice was a clear, _very unusual_ , threat...

 

_What the fuck...?_

 

The vocalist swallowed, when he carefully raised his eyes to him — Toru towered above him, burning Moriuchi with his smouldering gaze and unscrewing the cap from the tube of lubricant — his glance _did not bode well_ for Taka.

 

" _Ooi_ , Toru-san, what are you doing?"

 

The guitarist grinned, slightly bowing his head. “Did you really think that I would love you gently, _idiot_?”

 

Even before Taka managed to somehow react, he leaned very close to his face, so that they were almost nose to nose, so that Taka could feel his breath — and the vocalist saw how these thin lips stretched into a wide, _mad_ grin...

 

"Spread your legs, Taka."

 

" _Haa_...?!" Taka woke up from his stupor, when he began to reach the meaning of these words — spoken in a deep, low voice right in his ear. "Toru, what the fuck are you thinking?" he squealed when the guitarist, generously poured over slippery liquid, grabbed his ankles, spreading the vocalist's legs to the sides. Taka immediately twitched, unconsciously trying to bring his hips together, because now Toru was carefully viewing him — and all of his intimate places — with darkened eyes because of desire, and Taka felt his entire skin flustered under that smouldering look, even if the guitarist was already seen him like this countless times.

 

The realization of what comes next attacked Taka, but it was too late, besides...

 

It is unlikely that he would be able to resist the guitarist who firmly held his legs, and he felt his dick _near his ass_ right now, damn!

 

"Wait— _ahhnnn_!" Taka screamed, suffocating, when Toru pulled his ass closer — pulled him so that Taka slid off the pillows — and pushed inwards, one sharp movement completely plunging into his body and immediately starting to move.

 

" _Aaahh_... Bastard!" hissed Moriuchi. "It fucking hurts! Pull ou- _aaaahg_!"

 

Toru ignored the stream of curses that the vocalist had cast out, he continued to move slowly, slowly, smoothly, almost _bordering on torture_ , stretching Takahiro's tightness. And Taka whimpered, dashing curses between his complaint moans, gritting his teeth and squinting in pain, until the guitarist's dick touched a sensitive spot inside him. The vocalist cried out, his whole body fluttering as pain mixed with a delightful sense of _pleasure_.

 

"Are you going to wake up the whole house?" asked the guitarist, stopping and completely leaving his body — and Taka's hips treacherously twitched towards him immediately, forcing the leader to smirk smugly.

 

"It is your fault!" he hissed.

 

"Oh yes? “ Toru raised his eyebrows in surprise before—

 

"If you were not a sadistic piece of shi— _Aaaahn_!"

 

—once again plunge into him in one motion.

 

And Taka immediately forgot what he wanted to say, Toru thrusted so deeply and strongly, his dick hit on his prostate again and again, forcing the vocalist to wriggle on the bed, gripping the poor sheets, while the pleasure rushed through his frail body to his member.

 

“Mmm, Taka, stop screaming, otherwise Tomoya will get scared and come running here.”

 

“I... c-can't... when... y-you ar— _ah_..."

 

"What am I? When I do this?" guitarist pushed forward hard, literally pulling Moriuchi's ass on his dick.

 

"Y-yeah, sto—"

 

“But don't you like it when I do that?” Toru stopped again and straightened up, slyly arching his eyebrows. The bastard was obviously amused when he shamelessly examined the dishevelled, gasping and aching from arousal Taka, stroking the delicate skin on his abdomen with his fingers.

 

“Don't lie to me, you little brat,” he said, renewing his movements, which made Takahiro arched in the back once more, barely holding back another moan ready to escape from his lips. “You like it, don't you, Taka? You do like it...

 

"No! It still hurts, you bastard,” Moriuchi shouted as his cheeks flustered.

 

"No? Then maybe I should stop?"

 

Taka frowned and looked very, _very_ viciously at him. He hated this wild smug grin that appeared on the guitarist's thin lips, but the desire to finish was so great, forcing him to swallowed a remnant of his pride.

 

“N-no,” he said, barely audibly.

 

“In that case, Takahiro will have to hold his voice, _nee_?”

 

" _Mnn_!" the vocalist suppressed a loud, drawn-out moan that was about to escape his lips when Toru threw his legs over his shoulders, tearing his ass off the bed.

 

Taka whimpered, biting his swollen and reddened lips till they bleed, the guitarist hung over him, thrusting in his insane pace — his hips hit Moriuchi's round ass with loud obscene sounds. Toru pressed him into the mattress, like the domineering mad bastard that he was now, and Taka liked it. He _damn liked it_ , and he felt that he was very, very close to the edge, that he would soon come, although the guitarist had not even touched his member that so desperately required attention.

 

_And why the hell did Taka wriggle and groan so sweetly, when only a few moments ago he cursed him with what it was worth_ , the guitarist thought to himself. The lying shit obviously enjoyed what was happening, but did Toru seemed to want to teach Moriuchi a lesson?

 

_Oh, fuck it all_ , he thought, when Taka couldn't restrain himself and groaned into his voice, loud, arching and clutching his shoulders with his hands.

 

Toru's thoughts finally sailed away when Taka pulled him closer, clutching his short nails in his back, and whispered to him gasping. "Harder. Fuck me even harder, Toru."

 

Well, Toru did that.

 

“You are a little lying asshole,” he growled, biting the vocalist on his lower lip.

 

He just smirked back at him, Toru felt it when he sucked and licked those puffy lips, driving himself over and over again in his stunningly tight ass. His movements became erratic, the thrusts rough and sharp — Taka shuddered beneath him, an expression of pure, absolute pleasure blossomed on his face — these almond-shaped eyes closed tightly, his mouth was opened a little when the silent scream escape those full lips, while Takahiro came, stained them both with his cum. His own excitement reached its limit, seeking release, and Toru followed Taka, tightly enfolded the slender, quivering body of the vocalist.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Now you forgive me?" asked the vocalist, batted his eyelashes, when they, still hot, lay nearby, recovering from such a delightful orgasm.

 

Toru smiled at him, and a shiver ran through Takahiro’s back when he saw how many hints and promises lay behind that smile, which slowly turned into a familiar, _insane_ smirk.

 

“Damn perverted bastard,” Taka drawled, when a not less perverted smile appeared on his plump lips.

 

Toru grabbed him by the waist and turned him over sharply, crushing the vocalist under him. Takahiro hissed from rough handling, but his whole body was already shaking with _anticipation_ when the strong hands of the guitarist grabbed his hips and pulled sharply, forcing him to arch his back and lift his ass up.

 

“Mmm,” said Toru. “You were _good_ , Taka,” and the vocalist gasped and whined plaintively from this deep voice soaked with lust, the guitarist's fingers dug into his ass, spreading the elastic buttocks to the sides.

 

Taka arched more strongly in the back, biting his plump lower lip, and groaned with impatience when he felt how hot, thick and _so hard_ Toru's dick rubs against the entrance to his body — _teasing and probing_. He stood in front of the leader on his knees and shivered with excitement, once again catching himself thinking that he damn liked when Toru went crazy and turned into a rude, powerful bastard.

 

He awaited his answer with trepidation...

 

“Well, Taka, I'll think about it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> H-how it was? *hides behind her fluffy cat*
> 
> — Reicchi
> 
> Are that sexy stuffs hard enough for your hentai tastes, Justice-san?  
>  — Koneko-chan


End file.
